Stubborn Hervey, Stubborn Sigurd
by Runawynd
Summary: Time stopped to make way for Sigurd's speech. "I'm going back to Middleport." WARNING BOYS LOVE
1. 1 Hesitation Introduces Its Nasty Self

"Yikes, what a battle!" Accomplishment and exhaustion seemed to reign over the pirate boy. Hervey leaned on the boat's sturdy, wooden rail, as they headed back towards the pirate's nest to converse with their shipmates.

As for what would happen after that, Hervey would have liked to know.

His comrade, Sigurd, agreed with a nod. "Yes, it's been too long since we've had a break."

"Yeah, I know it! Always somethin'…" For a lingering moment, Hervey's eyes turned towards his partner.

Sigurd's emerald eyes strayed across the distant waters. Sluggishly, the man began to lose himself in thought, and as the wind moved through his hair and clothes, his soft eyelashes closed shut like the wings of a butterfly.

Unaware of his current captivity, Hervey watched as Sigurd inhaled the salty air around him. The smaller boy did not know why or how he was dominated by Sigurd's charm. Yet the unfamiliar, uplifting feeling almost scared him.

_Not like you'd ever hear me say this stuff out loud. I mean, duh, I'm a man; I have an ego to attend to!_

Instead of merely observing, Hervey attempted to strike up a conversation, "Hey, Sigurd?"

"Uh, yeah?" The green eyes turned to him.

"After all this is over and done with… what do you plan on doing? More pirating?" He added, hopefully. After all, spending time with Sigurd seemed to be the top of his priority list.

"Actually…" The negative tone in Sigurd's voice dropped Hervey's enthusiasm. "There are other things I need to deal with."

The redhead laughed. "Other things? Like what? You got a family to return to, or something?" How he enjoyed teasing his partner.

"Nah, it's something else. Extra baggage I need to clear up." As if readying himself to leave, the taller man maintained his usual, prim-and-proper posture and turned away.

Hervey had a tendency to speak, act, and all of the above without thinking. "Whoa, whoa! Hold it! Baggage, like what? We're pirates! We have no regrets, no responsibilities - well, not many, at least..."

"Hervey, I really do enjoy pirating. But after we get back home, I'm going to have to leave."

"…What?"

Time stopped to make way for Sigurd's speech. "I'm going to Middleport."

[Sigurd; a man of his word, a gentleman, and an unbreakable sense of loyalty for his close friends. However, he may be too busy standing up for a friend to stand up for himself. For instance, if he made a mistake, it'll go to his head, and he'll eventually succumb.]

[Hervey; cocksure, rarely takes anything seriously, always believes in himself. Says exactly what's on his mind, and so he may come off as a little hot-headed. For instance, if his best friend made a stupid proposal of leaving him for a lifetime, he may interfere.]

[Unfortunately for Hervey, Sigurd also shares a strong sense of stubbornness.]

"You're not going back to-" Speaking before thinking, as usual, Hervey's attempt to stop his friend succeeded. "I mean, that fleet could have you executed! Or worse, I mean there's no telling what those pervs'll-"

Clearly, Sigurd was afraid of the future at hand, because his once stern voice wavered. "I need to go through with this. You don't understand, it was my choice to start with."

Hervey's slender body began trembling. But why? Was it anger or fear that took root? And since when had his heart started to sting? "There's no freakin' way…"

Noticing his friend's obvious distress, Sigurd attempted to calm him with words of reassurance. "I know what it means, but I have to. I guess I feel like this is something I need to confront."

"But by yourself?" Hurt, Hervey backed away from the offender. "You know how stupid that is?"

Sigurd said nothing. He looked on towards the waters again, perhaps hoping it could wash away sadness, fear, and sins.

Jerking the attention of his comrade back to him, Hervey yelled, "What are you thinking? You're a moron for even THINKING about going back to them!"

Sigurd chuckled. "I knew you'd get pissed at me. That's why I was just going to leave without telling you. But you're…"Abruptly, Sigurd cleared his throat; perhaps allowing himself to stop and think. "...stupid for making me speak my feelings like this."

"I just don't get you." The level of his voice dropped, as he noticed how Sigurd was speaking truthfully. It made him feel respected; respected by someone who meant the world to him. "First you're full of energy, and you're all happy to be pirating and stuff. Then you're all like… wanting to go back to before?"

"Not necessarily. I'll just have them do what they want with me, then I'll come back." The charcoal-haired man leaned his back against the edge of the boat - to stand beside Hervey.

"But… how much of you… will there be left… for me?"

Quick with words, Sigurd laughed before his comeback. "Who's speaking nonsense now?"

"Tch, I know that sounded corn-sauce and everything. But seriously, I-" _Whoa. Too much, too soon, Hervey__. Just shut up. _"Aw, dang it."

Side-by-side, they merely stood together. The scenery was familiar, and their union was familiar and comfortable. So why was Sigurd avoiding eye-contact?

Again, Hervey found himself watching the other. _I wonder if he even notices that I watch him. Probably not. He's always zoning out. I like to think it's because he's comfortable with me. But maybe that's wishful thinking…?_

As he observed, the brown-eyed pirate noticed Sigurd's tall, slender body shaking.

"You're scared." Hervey simply stated.

"Scared? Why should I be?"

"Well, I dunno! You tell me! I like the honest, manly, heart-to-heart talk with you!"

Thoughtfully, Sigurd paused. It was as if the witty man had a loss for words.

_I should say it… I should say it right now._ The smaller man desperately wished for courage._ Why can't I? _

The exhausted Sigurd sighed, turned to Hervey once more, and smiled weakly. The green-eyed man then left his side to return to his cabin.

Yet Hervey did nothing to stop his friend.

_Am I the one who's scared?_


	2. 2 Since When Does Fear Beat Me?

_He's… leaving me?_

_I always took for granted what we shared. I figured that we'd always be together; sharing our lives together. Because I had him to cherish, my life meant something more._

_I thought maybe he felt the same way, you know. If he had me, what else could he want? I know how selfish that seems and everything, but…_

_He made me feel… Hell, I dunno. Just ALIVE, I guess. To really mean something to someone._

Hervey paced nervously before his doorway, as his worries grew evermore endlessly.

Previously, they had reached the pirate's nest. Hervey and Sigurd did their share of brief partying, before Sigurd – out of the blue – announced that he was going to "prepare."

Watching anxiously, Hervey noticed Sigurd set off to his own room, which he shared with Hervey.

_But maybe I didn't really mean that much to him anyway. I mean, look; he's taking off now. Leaving me behind._

"Argh, I HATE just sitting here." Exasperated, Hervey announced aloud to himself. "It's totally not my style."

"Hervey? Is that you?" Sigurd's voice questioned from beyond the doorway.

Without inducement, Hervey welcomed himself in the small room. His dear friend sat on his bunk, collecting various things to bring with him to Middleport.

"Sigurd…" The smaller man began. He had a tendency to speak without thinking, but this time, he wanted to try and plan things out beforehand.

Never did a moment matter so much to the pirate boy.

"What's up?"

Plainly, Hervey communicated, "I don't want you to leave."

"I figured as much."

"Why are you going? I just don't get it. No one's forcing you. They probably figure you're dead, so why reveal yourself now? And seriously, it's not like you're running away by staying here."

Frozen by words and the sound of Hervey's earnest statements, Sigurd stopped folding his shirt to listen.

Hervey chuckled lightly, before adding, "But I guess I'm not one to talk; I'm a pirate myself, you know. You and me both. "

Like speaking to a whining child, Sigurd heaved an agitated sigh. "There are things in life that you may not want to do, but have to. Know what I mean?"

"But you don't-"

The taller man became irate with the other's strong will. He carefully articulated, "Hervey… You ever feel that you need to go through with something, because you have to?"

Time was of essence. The things Sigurd said in argument made little difference to the steadfast Hervey. The redhead leapt in front of Sigurd, and forcefully grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Sigurd, you ever feel like a half is being ripped out of your heart, and you're just-" Unintentionally, Hervey's body began trembling – as did his voice.

Shocked and perhaps afraid, the emerald-eyed man smacked Hervey's strong grip away from him. He said nothing, but merely picked his things up off the ground.

Their eyes remained fixed on each others. For a blinding moment, Hervey almost lost himself in the green hue of Sigurd's eyes.

After spending so much time with that partner of his, he could almost tell exactly what he was feeling, just by looking in his eyes. Anger, fear, anxiety, and hurt.

"I'm leaving now, Hervey." Those soulful words broke Hervey's train of thought immediately, and dragged him back to truth.

_What is this? This is ridiculous._

Hervey smirked.

_Since when does Sigurd beat me, Hervey the Furious?_

Small traces of confidence returned to the pirate boy, as soon as realization came upon him.

_Who said I'd ever let him go?_

When Sigurd's tall figure swept past Hervey's shoulders, the smaller man blurted, "Sigurd, you damned bastard. I don't care how stubborn you are, get your sad, sappy-ass over here!"

Unaware and somewhat taken aback, Sigurd dropped his things, and turned to see what caused Hervey's sudden spark.

Hervey almost laughed, as he haphazardly seized Sigurd's shoulders once more.

Before the bigger pirate had time to think – or perhaps, before the smaller pirate had time to reconsider – Hervey pulled Sigurd by the chin to press his lips against the other's.

Naturally, Sigurd's first instinct was to shove the offender away. But the more Hervey put his every being into the kiss, the more Sigurd had to yield.

The brown-eyed boy's smirk maintained shape – as did his confidence - even during the energetic kiss. He melted his entire body into Sigurd's; all the while, his adventurous hands toyed with the spellbound man.

They ventured up his back, around his neck, down his chest…

Before the other had progressed with his lustful directions, Sigurd furiously broke the kiss. "Hervey! What in the-"

There was a distinct blush glowing across Sigurd's dazed face, and Hervey immediately felt proud to know that he was the cause. "Stop talking, Sigurd. I want action."

Hervey attempted another kiss, but as he edged closer to the victim, Sigurd merely pushed him away, gently. "Hold on a minute, Hervey. …Why would you do something like this?"

"I really love you, I guess."

"Since when?"

Hervey merely shrugged.

"So, wait… You love me?"

"Golly, Sigurd. You're so bright." He teased lightly, still maintaining a firm grip on his side. He wrapped that arm around his torso and brought him closer.

Because Sigurd made no effort to stop him, Hervey only progressed to cuddle into his chest. The smaller pirate whispered, "I wouldn't mind spending my whole life with you…"

"So, wait…" The dizzy man repeated, still apparently in shock. "You want to… you know… I mean, you really-"

"Consider yourself a lucky man! Hervey the Furious doesn't just fall for anybody!"

"I just figured YOU were always the dense one! I mean, I… well," Taking the curious, subdued Hervey to his advantage; Sigurd proceeded to slide his arm around Hervey's head, and then stop to toy with his wild, red hair. "The feeling is mutual." He confessed, matter-of-factly.

"Well, that's good. Because otherwise, you'd just have to settle for a kiss."

Using his free foot, Sigurd masterfully managed to kick their bedroom door shut. "But now…? What are your plans?"

Hervey was delightfully surprised that Sigurd was now playing a more adventurous role. _I think it suits him better._

_And hey, it got his mind off of leaving. …At least, I think so._

Sigurd took the initiative to bring Hervey towards the wall, where he began to align his neck with fleeting kisses. In return, the redhead played with Sigurd's charcoal-black hair.

Feeling his way around Hervey's upper-body, he moved one leg between Hervey's, carefully allowing himself to brush against his groin.

When he became completely immersed in the blissful passion, Hervey hissed in pleasure. He pulled on Sigurd's hair tenderly, then brought their lips together once more.

Sigurd seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, and Hervey couldn't hold back a giggle. _I definitely won today._ Were his triumphant thoughts.

Hungrily, Hervey used his tongue to press against Sigurd's teeth, begging permission to enter. Permission was granted, and both men enjoyed the sweet kiss.

After Sigurd retreated to catch his fleeting breath, he claimed, "You're so pervy, Hervey."

The kiss had left Hervey breathless, but what excited him – more than anything – was the beautiful smile of his lover's face.

"Hee hee, that's a good one. Pervy Hervey…" He repeated, relaxing his head into Sigurd's shoulder. He breathed a soft laugh. "You're such a snake, Sigurd. Dumb, stupid…"

Sigurd warned, "Hey, don't get furious with me." Wrapping both arms around the smaller body, he spoke quietly, "You know I wouldn't mind spending the whole… rest of my life with you, too. Right? You know that?"

"I guess so."

"Now look who the dense one is! I've probably been in love with you longer than… Well, longer than you've known." Sigurd brought his forehead down to Hervey's.

"Oh yeah? …I suppose I am pretty dense."

"Quit talking."

Just as eager to commence as his partner, Hervey felt along Sigurd's skin using his lips, tongue, and teeth. Surprisingly to the boy, every part of Sigurd felt soft as silk.

Allowing him closer access, Sigurd volunteered to undo his shirt for the lustful partner. However, Hervey felt perturbed that he should do it himself, and he, without invitation, removed Sigurd's jacket himself.

Feeling satisfied but not yet content, he then allowed himself to undo Sigurd's button-up shirt. One by one, the small buttons were undone at Hervey's pleasure.

Sigurd - leaning his head back in exhilaration - desired more, as well. After undoing a few buttons of the shirt, Hervey began to remove his own shirt. But thinking twice, he gave Sigurd the full rights to do so.

Ever-impatient, Hervey did not wait for Sigurd to take off the tank top. Instead, he rushed towards the new-found skin of his lover, and proceeded to take care and claim the body.

"I now take this body in the name of Hervey the Furious. Because after all this time, he damn-well deserves it, anyway." The boy jokingly exclaimed. His head turned upwards at Sigurd, who just finished his work of pulling Hervey's top off.

Sigurd laughed at the odd remark. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're mine."

Silence, followed by a shared laughter.

They stood, simply enjoying each other's presence. The sudden burst of adrenaline had disappeared somewhere along the lines, and now they stopped just to be.

Breaking the silence, Sigurd used his slender fingers to caress Hervey's face. When the soft fingertips reached his scar, Hervey could feel a tingling sensation trail along his warm face.

Though Sigurd was first to act, Hervey was first to speak. "Sigurd?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go together. To Middleport. It'll only take a little while, right? Kika'll understand. Besides, she probably won't lose these pirates, even if she wanted to!"

* * *

"_Sigurd? Izzat you? Sorry, but we don't need YOU anymore."_

_"Yeah, your buddies from earlier? They paid your way, 10,000 potch. And so you see, I no longer need you or your penitence. He he, your sins are forgiven."_

"_So go on, get outta here."_

They both prepared to board their ship once more.

Hervey was equally as shocked as Sigurd. "Then, all that… was for nothing?"

With a shake of his head, and after exchanging looks from Hervey, Sigurd assured with a suggestive smirk, "Well, I wouldn't say that…"


End file.
